Arrependimentos de um irmão
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Nao queria que fosse assim... Mas tinha que ser, nao podia voltar atras depois de tanto tempo... Só nao queria que Sasuke o odiasse, pois ele nao o odiava... Pelo contrario.../ Fic ItaSasu Contem Yaoi e Lemon


U/C: Só vim dar os avisos:

Aviso 1: Essa fic se passa antes do Shippuden, Sasuke ainda tem 12 anos

Aviso 2: Essa fic contem Yaoi (relação homem x homem) e lemon.

Aviso 3: Essa fic é uma ItaSasu se não gostar... Chispa!

Ps: Naruto não pertence a mim, se pertencesse eu estaria revivendo um bando de personagem da Akatsuki u.u

XxXx

Arrependimentos de um irmão

Tinha de ser assim... Ele não gostava, mas tinha de ser. Perguntava-se apenas por que Sasuke tinha que odiá-lo tanto.

XxXxXx

Arrependimentos de um irmão

Obcecado. Essa era uma ótima definição para ele. Ele era obcecado. Obcecado pelo que? Simplesmente pela morte do irmão. E por quê? Por que aquele ser idiota havia simplesmente acabado com sua família... Com a própria família... Com a família DELES. E ele se arrependia disso. Por que? Porque nunca tivera a intenção de deixar seu irmão obcecado. Obcecado por vingança. Obcecado por... Sua morte.

Muitos pensavam que ele conseguira o que queria... O ódio de seu pequeno irmão mais novo. Mas... Quem disse que era isso o que ele queria?

Essas pessoas eram ignorantes. Tentavam achar um motivo para tal crime cometido por ele, tentavam achar um motivo que explicasse porque deixara o irmão vivo, e apenas o irmão. Mas elas não sabiam de nada, não sabiam seus motivos, e se dependesse de Itachi... Também não saberiam.

Perdido em pensamentos, era assim que estava enquanto observava seu pequeno e obcecado irmão. Gostaria que ele parasse com isso de vingança, gostaria que ele não lhe odiasse e tentasse viver a própria vida... Porque pelo menos Sasuke podia. Já ele? Não.

Após o massacre do clã Uchiha ele nunca mais conseguiu viver sua própria vida. Talvez por isso tivesse entrado na Akatsuki, para ter um motivo para viver... Mas não havia conseguido. Toda a noite relembrava a morte de seu clã. Não que quisesse, mas seus sonhos lhe assombravam com tais lembranças, lembranças que eram deveras dolorosas para ele, gostaria de fechar sua mente para elas.

Ouvira falar de pessoas que esqueceram acontecimentos muito dolorosos, pois o subconsciente havia fechado suas memórias sobre isso. Por que isso não acontecia com ele? Bom, talvez ele não quisesse que isso acontecesse. Talvez esse acontecimento fosse algo importante na vida dele, ou talvez ele só quisesse se auto-punir por isso. Talvez, não o tivesse apagado, pois iria querer saber o que acontecera com sua família, o porquê do irmão odiá-lo, ou talvez... Porque tinha medo de perder todas as outras lembranças. As felizes. De quando podia ver seu irmão sorrir para ele, completamente inocente sem sequer imaginar o que o irmão, no qual confiava tanto, faria com o próprio clã.

A própria família.

Lembrava-se dos olhares de Sasuke. Tão felizes. Não era esse garoto frio de hoje, não era essa pessoa que começara a pouco a treinar com o Sannin das Cobras, que, praticamente, vendera seu corpo a ele em busca de vingança. Não, Sasuke era totalmente diferente. Sempre querendo seguir seus passos, inspirando-se nele.

Lembrava-se de quando pedia para treinarem juntos. Se pudesse voltar ao passado e apagar o que fizera, se pudesse, ao menos, na época ter encontrado outra solução.

Sempre acompanhara, mesmo de longe, o pequeno, para ver se era bem cuidado e não lembrava nunca mais de ter visto uma verdadeira alegria naqueles olhos. Talvez perto do garoto do Kyuubi ele se mostrasse mais alegre, mas mesmo assim... Não era a mesma felicidade.

Imaginava como ficava ao chegar em casa, àquela casa cheia de lembranças. Sozinho provavelmente. E ele compreendia muito bem o que Sasuke sentia, compreendia muito bem o que Sasuke sentiria se a tristeza e a solidão de seu coração não se transformassem pouco a pouco num grande ódio e desejo por vingança. Ele compreendia, pois era assim que ele ficava todas as noites, mesmo tendo Kisame ao seu lado, sentia-se completamente triste e sozinho. Sabia que se ficasse muito tempo em seus pensamentos ele corria o risco de nunca mais sair deles são. Por isso, quando se calava, o que fazia na maior parte do tempo, procurava ocupar sua mente, e quando seus pensamentos não conseguiam fugir do assunto "família" ele procurava as únicas lembranças das quais ele gostava. Os bons tempos da família, o orgulho do pai, a felicidade da mãe e principalmente, principalmente... Sasuke.

Porque dês de que saíra da vila a única coisa que o mantinha vivo era o garoto. Ao saber que ele queria sua morte não se surpreendeu, era compreensível o ódio dele, mas... Ele nunca quis tal sentimento para consigo. Não. Porque ele não odiava Sasuke, ele o amava. Talvez o amasse até mais do que deveria, mas com certeza o amava. Não se importava se ele odiava-o, se queria matá-lo, ele o amava. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual não o matara. Sabia que não conseguiria. Se já fora difícil matar os pais... Seria impossível matar Sasuke, porque além de irmão... Talvez ele fosse a pessoa mais importante em sua vida.

Era nisso que pensava enquanto observava, completamente escondido e quase "invisível", seu pequeno irmão treinar com a ajuda daquela cobra, que ele jurava, que se colocasse um dedo em algum lugar que não devia de seu pequeno irmão ele mataria sem sequer piscar, mesmo que isso fosse revelá-lo.

Acabaram com o treino.

Observou enquanto Sasuke, com dificuldade, levantava-se, devido ao grande cansaço e ao pouco chakra restante em seu corpo. Mas o garoto era persistente e por mais cruéis ou difíceis que fossem os treinamentos com Orochimaru o menino não se dava por vencido até ouvir a última palavra de seu novo... Sensei.

Viu quando foram embora, e seguiu-os o caminho todo, ciente de que Orochimaru sabia que havia alguém ali, mas que não sabia exatamente quem o estava seguindo. Podia esperar que ele o atacasse a qualquer minuto ou que o despistasse, mas antes que o Sannin tentasse fazer qualquer uma das alternativas Itachi ganhou distância e ocultou totalmente o chakra para não ser localizado.

Chegaram.

Um dos esconderijos do mestre das cobras, um de seus infinitos esconderijos. Viu a seqüência que o mais velho usava como "senha" para destravar um provável selo no esconderijo, para logo depois poder entrar. Sorriu. É, tinha todas as chances de encontrar Sasuke à noite.

Voltou para o acampamento em que ele e Kisame estavam.

- Onde esteve? – Perguntou o azul, com o costumeiro sorriso no rosto.

O Uchiha não respondeu, não era de seu hábito e Kisame estava acostumado a tal fato.

- Ainda não entendo por que insiste em ficarmos mais um tempo aqui. – Falou o azul.

- Iremos embora amanhã. – Respondeu, rispidamente para que Kisame calasse a boca, antes que ele o fizesse. – Tenho assuntos a tratar. – Murmurou.

- Claro... Assuntos a tratar no meio do mato... Isso é completamente compreensível. - Falou novamente o maior, calando-se após receber um dos olhares mortais de Itachi.

XxXx

Olhou para a lua. Estava cheia. A noite estava iluminada por todas aquelas estrelas no céu, envolta da grande e cheia lua. Talvez não fosse o melhor momento para tenta entrar no esconderijo do Sannin sem ser visto. Mas quem disse que ele ligava? Só sabia de uma coisa: Se não o fizesse agora, não teria a chance de fazê-lo tão cedo.

Deixou seu companheiro ao lado da fogueira que acenderam enquanto partia em busca de seu irmão.

Chegando finalmente aonde lembrava que ficava o esconderijo do Sannin, ele desceu da árvore e ficou no mesmo local que o mais velho ficara de dia para entrar no esconderijo. Fez a mesma seqüência de selos que o Sannin usara e logo depois uma passagem revelou-se para ele.

Adentrou o esconderijo. Ia procurar o mais silenciosa e rapidamente pelo garoto.

XxXx

Enquanto isso Sasuke estava dormindo em sua cama, descansando de todo o treinamento que tivera e tendo, finalmente, um minuto de paz. Realmente, Orochimaru era uma das pessoas mais insuportáveis que já conhecera.

Remexeu-se ao ouvir um barulho atrapalhando seu sono, mas optou por ignorar

XxXx

Fora mais fácil do que pensara, era só seguir o chakra de Sasuke. Com sua velocidade não demorou a chegar ao quarto e os ninjas de Orochimaru mal conseguiram vê-lo.

Fechou a porta, causando um pequeno barulho e fazendo Sasuke se remexer. Seu pequeno e doce Sasuke. Tocou-lhe o rosto suavemente enquanto olhava-o apreciar sua carícia.

XxXx

Sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o rosto, não se importou, estava gostando daquele carinho, pelos primeiros momentos pelo menos, até resolver pensar em quem seria o autor daquela ação. A única pessoa que conseguia pensar era Orochimaru, Kabuto não gostava de aproximar-se dele. Abriu os olhos assustado, mas não foram os olhos amarelos que ele viu ao acordar.

XxXx

Sorriu ao vê-lo encarando.

- Quem pensou que era? – Perguntou de forma desdenhosa, não que o quisesse fazer, mas esse era seu disfarce, era isso que faria.

Viu o garoto se mexer rapidamente pegando uma kunai para tentar acertá-lo, porém não fora rápido o suficiente.

Segurou firme, mas delicadamente seus braços com uma mão. Estava agora atrás de Sasuke e aproveitava para acariciar os cabelos daquele que, talvez, fosse tocado somente essa vez por si, sabia que seus próximos contatos não seriam nada amigáveis, e queria aproveitar esse momento.

Sasuke debatia-se tentando se soltar, mas ele não deixaria. Queria que seu pequeno irmão soubesse que nunca o odiara.

Levou sua mão livre a nuca de Sasuke e começou a acariciá-la enquanto beijava carinhosamente seu pescoço. Pouco a pouco Sasuke deixara de lutar. Ouviu um pequeno gemido abafado do mesmo enquanto dava-lhe lambidas. Soltou-lhe os braços sabendo que não mais se debateria. Abraçou-o como quando era pequeno, como quando não era odiado por ele. Ele tremeu. Não sabia se ele sentia nojo de si, ou se apenas sentira saudade e tremera de satisfação.

- Sasuke. – Sussurrou ao seu ouvido, fazendo-o arrepiar-se e gemer novamente.

Acariciou-lhe as costas e livrou-se de sua blusa, enquanto distribuía carícias por seu corpo. Tocou-lhe o peitoral vendo como havia crescido, tinha agora doze anos e não era mais tão pequeno quanto antes. Era um belo garoto e Itachi não cansava de admitir isso para si mesmo. Uma lágrima rolou por sua face, uma lágrima de felicidade. Não era um homem emotivo, mas estava realmente feliz de estar ali com seu irmão, seu... Amado.

Jogou o peso lentamente sobre ele, fazendo-o deitar na cama, beijava suas costas e aproveitava ao máximo sua presença ali. Virou-o para si e o beijou. No começo ele retribuiu, mas... Itachi começou a sentir um gosto salgado em suas bocas.

Afastou-se e olhou a face do menor. Ele chorava. E ao contrário de Itachi não era de felicidade. Ele chorava de raiva, ódio por ele, frustração, por não poder matá-lo ali, tristeza pelo que ele fez e agora pelo que ele estava fazendo. Chorava por muitas sensações, muitos sentimentos, mas nenhuma delas era felicidade. Nem alegria.

Itachi parou. Parou tudo o que fazia e olhou para o menor, fizera novamente seu pequeno irmão chorar.

Levantou-se e Sasuke sentiu o peso da cama diminuir para logo depois voltar, mas não tão distribuído, o que indicava que Itachi se sentara.

Itachi tocou o rosto do menor, limpando todas aquelas lágrimas, não conseguia ficar feliz sabendo que ele não estava... Talvez por isso nunca mais fora feliz. Sorriu para ele. Esperando que se acalmasse. Deitou a cabeça dele em seu colo e ficou acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Sasuke não resistia, não queria resistir.

- Não chore. – Foi a única coisa que disse. E esperou... Esperou que ele se acalmasse.

Sasuke soluçava e Itachi tentava consolá-lo. Mas como poderia consolá-lo se ele chorava por sua causa?

- Por quê? – Perguntou.

Pela primeira vez, todas as barreiras que Sasuke impôs sobre si estavam quebradas e ele chorava como no dia do massacre.

Itachi não respondeu, e Sasuke sabia que ele não responderia.

O mais velho deu-lhe um selinho nos lábios, mas quando ia afastar-se Sasuke o puxara, não sabia por que, mas mesmo odiando-o, mesmo querendo matá-lo sentia falta, e por alguns minutos ele esqueceu que o odiava, ele esqueceu de sua vingança, esqueceu de sua raiva, e daquele dia, era como se nenhum clã jamais tivesse existido, sendo assim, Itachi nunca o teria massacrado, pois nem mesmo existia.

Os dois continuaram aquele beijo e pela primeira vez depois da morte do clã, Itachi sorriu verdadeiramente, mais lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos e, ao separar-se de Sasuke, o olhou como se fosse novamente uma criança.

- Por que está chorando... Nii-san? – Falou Sasuke, como se novamente fosse uma criança. Como se nada tivesse acontecido e eles tivessem voltado no tempo. Itachi olhou-o e seu sorriso aumentou, junto de suas lágrimas, se qualquer um visse aquela cena não iria acreditar.

Era o velho Itachi e seu pequeno irmão de 9 anos, Sasuke. Nada tinha acontecido. O clã continuava o mesmo. Orochimaru não entrara em suas vidas, Konoha não existia, nem ninguém mais. Sasuke acabara de entrar na academia e Itachi continuava na ANBU.

- Nada... Sasuke. – Disse o mais velho, e voltou a distribuir carinhos no corpo de Sasuke. Nunca pensou que conseguiria estar assim com ele.

Suas mãos vagavam o corpo do menor enquanto esse apenas aproveitava as carícias. Sem perceber levou sua mão ao membro do pequeno. Tocou-lhe, e ouviu um gemido da boca de Sasuke.

- Nii-san. – Ofegou o menor, pedindo por alívio, na verdade não sabia se isso era real, mas sendo ou não, não importava.

Em pouco tempo o pequeno sentiu- se despido de suas calças, Itachi fazia um lento movimento com seu membro.

O maior o olhou, sabia que era errado, mas não se importava. O que lhe importava esses rótulos ou o sangue se há muito tempo havia derramado do mesmo?

Sem que Sasuke percebesse Itachi recomeçou a beijá-lo, virou-o e segurou uma de suas nádegas fazendo com que gemesse alto.

- Ita...chi... – Ia avisá-lo que se continuasse assim Orochimaru acabaria por descobri-lo em seu esconderijo, mas tudo fugiu-lhe da mente assim que Itachi começou a passar o dedo envolta de sua entrada.

- Sasuke. – Pediu o mais velho, e o menor consentiu.

Introduziu-se devagar na entrada do pequeno, enquanto ouvia os gemidos do mesmo. Sabiam que a noite seria uma das melhores de suas vidas.

Começou um pequeno movimento de vai e vem e logo aumentou o ritmo fazendo com que o menor tivesse cada vez mais prazer, continuou com o movimento enquanto sentia Sasuke ficar cada vez mais apertado, sabia que estava chegando no clímax.

Começou a estimulá-lo com uma de suas mãos, em pouco tempo Sasuke arfou e Itachi sentiu o líquido quente e úmido escorrer por entre suas mãos.

Não levou muito tempo para que ele seguisse os passos de seu irmão, deixou seu sêmen derramar-se dentro dele.

Deixou-se descansar abraçado ao corpo do irmão.

- Sasuke. – Chamou, e percebeu que o pequeno já adormecera.

Sorriu tristemente. Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que não poderia ficar com ele? Por que ele tinha que odiá-lo? Por que, ao invés de matar sua família, não matara aqueles desgraçados que o fizeram cometer o pior ato de sua vida?

Porém, não era mais tempo de se arrepender.

- Me desculpe. – Pediu, mesmo sabendo que ele não se lembraria

Levantou-se e arrumou a bagunça que fizera, vestiu-se e olhou mais uma vez para o semblante calmo do menor. Sorriu. Com um último beijo nos lábios desse despediu-se e foi embora. Algum dia ele descobriria a verdade.

Algum dia...

Owari

XxXxXx

U/C: Eu sinceramente espero que o lemon não tenha ficado uma merda, não tenho muita experiência com lemon, e esse é o primeiro que eu posso. Foi bem fraquinho eu sei, mas peço que comentem e me dêem sugestões de como melhorar sim? ^^ Agradeço por terem me agüentado

Zabuza: Fazendo uma Oneshot enquanto podia estar digitando o cap. da reneev? Ela não vai ficar feliz com isso u.u

U/C: SHHHH! Bom ^^' Hehe, Como meu assistente IDIOTA! Puxou o assunto ^^ Para quem lê amores e mágoas é o seguinte, essa semana eu to com prova, mas sexta-feira feira eu vou ta de férias e aí sai post ok?

Domo Arigato ^^


End file.
